A Classical Game of Truth or Dare
by FanGirlFriday
Summary: A game of truth or dare in which you have no pride. Meet Miroku's two ex-girlfriends who only add to the comedy. Relationships grow and break apart. Read and review!
1. Doggy's Pride

A Classical Game of Truth and Dare  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: Inu Yasha is not owned by me. I do own some of the characters though. These characters are Lara, Karin, and Belle.  
  
Hello. I hope you enjoy my truth and dare story! Review please. * = an action or command "= character speaking ^ = character thoughts ___________________________________________________________________  
  
Everyone quickly sat down in the hut. The gang decided to invite some of their friends to come play truth and dare with them. Sesshomaru, Rin, Jayken, Kouga, Lara, Karin, Belle, and Kikyo joined the group to play. Lara was an old friend of Sango's. Meanwhile, Belle and Karin were two of Miroku's old girlfriends. Oh my, how interesting this night is going to be.  
  
Inu Yasha was sitting against the wall; Kagome and Shippo were sitting next to him. Miroku kept groping his former girlfriends. To everyone's surprise, he didn't get slapped. I guess they were more like his hoes. Sango kept hitting Miroku with her big boomerang for being such an asshole. Sesshomaru sat all alone in a corner and watched as Jayken desperately tried to capture Rin and make her sit down. Kouga was his normal persistent self and kept trying to get Kagome to be his girl. Lara was trying to keep Sango from killing Miroku. Shippo and Kiara were playing. Everyone was doing their own thing and no one knew when the game would start.  
  
Sesshomaru got up and slammed his whip against the ground. "I'm leaving if the game doesn't start right now!" He angrily shouted out to everyone. Since Kagome was the host, she stomped over to Sesshomaru and peacefully told him "Calm down. If you want the game to start so badly, then we'll start it right now!" He grinned and happily said "Your smart girl. For you see if you hadn't said that then this hut would have been destroyed as a result of my anger!" She stomped to the middle of the hut and roughly yelled "The game will now start. I will go first since I am the host!"  
  
"Truth or dare Inu Yasha!" She shouted sweetly. He rubbed his head as he entered deep thought. Precisely five minutes later he embarrassedly called out "What were the choices again?" Everyone keeled over and angrily shouted "Stupid hanyou! The choices are TRUTH or DARE!"  
  
He thanked everyone for helping him out in his time of need. Inu Yasha thought for a couple minutes then loudly called out "DARE! I'm not scared of what you can think of!" The group laughed evilly and Kagome formed a circle with everyone. They thought for a couple about what they should dare Inu Yasha to do. Kagome smiled and whispered to herself "This is too much power for me to handle. Still, I must abuse it while I have the chance." Sesshomaru thought "I'm going to make sure Inu Yasha gets a good dare! I mean it is my duty as his brother and rival!"  
  
The circle broke up and Kagome thought of the perfect dare for the hanyou. "Inu Yasha, I dare you to give your brother a caring hug!" Everyone laughed and fell on their backs while cracking up. "That's going to hurt his doggy pride!" Kouga harshly joked.  
  
Inu Yasha walked up to Sesshomaru, he looked like he was going to rip Kagome apart when he glanced over at her. "Damn it! I have to do this.DAMN IT ALL!!!" He whispered to himself. When he was standing less then an inch away from Sesshomaru he reached out his arms and Sesshomaru frowned. "The girl didn't realize that this hurts my pride too." He boldly stated.  
  
Then he wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru and shook him warmly. Quickly Sesshomaru pulled away from his brother. "You beat me brother. You can hug people and I can't. Truthfully, I don't want that ability." He coldly stated as he sat back down on the chair.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
You met the group; you got to see the first dare too. What do you think if it so far? Review please.  
  
___________________________________________________________________ 


	2. Grope Me

A Classical Game of Truth or Dare  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha. Hello. Please review my story. No flames if it can be helped. One rule only, enjoy what you read!  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome laughed at what she had just seen with her own two eyes. "Great performance you two put on!" She sweetly told both dog demons. Kouga was still cracking up and continued to joke "Bye-bye goes your little doggy pride!" Inu Yasha was so embarrassed and wanted to kill Kagome. Before he even had the chance she shouted "Inu Yasha it is your turn now!"  
  
Inu Yasha grinned evilly and innocently called out "Miroku pick either truth or DARE." It was obvious that he wanted him to choose dare. Too bad Miroku could tell that so instead he boldly stated "Truth." Everyone gave a "Darn it!" and frowned. Inu Yasha signaled Sango to come over and sit down next to him. Sango guided herself to his side and curiously asked "What is it Inu Yasha?"  
  
He gave her a wink and she figured out what he wanted her to do. "Sure, you can count on me! I'll think of a good one to put that idiot monk in his place." Miroku got scared when he heard that and shouted "Sango.please don't be hard on me." She gave him an evil smile and assured him he had nothing to worry about since what she had in store for him would be done normally by perverted guys like him.  
  
Miroku winked at his two older girlfriends and being the pervert he is he told them "I have a feeling you two will be involved in my question." Sango nodded in agreement and sternly said "I'm ready." Everyone focused their attention on Sango. Sesshomaru wanted to know what she would ask him. He found the monk and the demon hunter's relationship very interesting.  
  
"Miroku, how far have you gone with those two girls?" Sango accusingly asked as she pointed to Belle and Karin who were sitting in the corner of the room staring at Miroku. They were looking at him as if they didn't want Miroku to tell Sango the truth. "What's with the look you two have on your faces!?" Sango asked the two girls. Belle honestly answered "Miroku and I have had a very deep relationship. The same goes for Karin and Miroku. I didn't want him to tell you that because I can tell that you would get upset hearing that."  
  
Sango got embarrassed "Why would I get upset hearing that, it's not like we're dating." The two girls asked her in unison "Then why are you getting upset?" The demon hunter was practically in tears from hearing what belle told her. Inu Yasha walked over to Sango and put a friendly hand on her shoulder. Sango pushed him away. "I need to be left alone!" She demanded as she walked over to Kagome and plopped down next to her.  
  
Belle innocently shouted "Sango I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You asked me a question and I answered it, truthfully." Sango was now breathing heavily and wheezing. Kagome gave Miroku a look of death. Miroku slowly got to his feet and marched over to where Sango was sitting. "Sango I don't know why you're mad. It's not my fault that I was close with those two girls. All I know is that I don't care for them anymore, now I care for you only!" Miroku sweetly said.  
  
Sango stood up and flew into his arms, and then when the hug ended she slapped him. "If that is true then I don't want to see you groping them! You grope only me!" Miroku nodded happily and they sat down closely packed together. He continuously groped her all night long. Kagome walked to the center of the room once more and shouted "Well, tonight we brought together two young people. How awesome is that! Anyway Miroku it is your turn!"  
  
Miroku thought to himself evilly. "Truth or dare Kagome!?" He shouted to her. Kagome was surprised to here her name but was quick to respond. "Dare. I refuse to grope you Miroku!" He smirked and told her "I already got a girl to grope all night long so don't you worry your pretty little head."  
  
He thought for a long time until he realized what to make her do. "This will hopefully bring another two people together." Kouga thought he was talking about Kagome and him and smiled devilishly. Inu Yasha kicked Kouga in the head. "He isn't talking about you!" He stated honestly. "Oh yeah, like he was talking about you!" Miroku walked over two both demons and quickly hit them on the head with his staff. "Do you want me to suck both of you into my air void?" He joked. Both screamed in unison "No! Please spare us Miroku!"  
  
Kagome begged Miroku to get on with the dare. He agreed and coughed to get everyone's full attention. "I will now announce my dare for Kagome!" He shouted.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey. Review and maybe give me some ideas for Kagome's dare. Love you guys!  
~FanGirlFriday~ 


	3. An Unwanted Kiss

A Classical Game of Truth or Dare

Hello again everyone! I must apologize to all of you for not updating in such a long time. Life has been pretty rough these past few months. But now it's almost summertime and things are starting to go better for me so I feel it's time that I should finally continue this story. Please enjoy and review when you're finished reading. Thank you!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 3: An Unwanted Kiss_

Miroku stood in the center of the room with a grin on his lips. Kagome was becoming nervous now. She wondered what Miroku would make her do since he could make her do just about anything right now. She remembered how he said that this would bring two more people together. So who would he try to pair her with? Secretly she wished that Miroku would dare her to kiss Inu Yasha, since that would be something that she would really enjoy doing.

"I dare our lovely priestess, Kagome, to kiss Kouga on the lips."

The monk watched Inu Yasha closely. He wanted to see how he would react. A smile formed on his lips when Inu Yasha stood and yelled, "Miroku, you bastard! How dare you make Kagome kiss that idiot wolf demon!"

Kagome sighed as Miroku stated his dare for her. It seemed as though she would not be kissing Inu Yasha anytime soon now, instead she had to kiss Kouga. She liked him, but not nearly as much as Inu Yasha whom she had fallen in love with quite a long time ago.

She knew she had to kiss Kouga though, so she made her way over to him. Kouga was so happy at this moment in time. He would finally receive a kiss from his love, Kagome. When she leaned towards him and pressed her lips softly against his, Kouga wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Meanwhile, Inu Yasha was still standing and growling at Miroku for making his Kagome do something so horrible. Then he turned and saw Kagome lean in and kiss Kouga, and he snapped. He marched over to the wolf demon and kicked him away from her. Then he grabbed Kagome and pulled her into his arms.

"You stupid girl, never do that ever again."

The priestess stayed there in his arms, staring into his eyes with a look of confusion on her face.

"Why should you care about me kissing Kouga?"

Inu Yasha looked away from her. He didn't know how he should answer her question. Should he tell her that he's in love with her? But what if she rejected him?

He decided to take a risk right then and answered, "I love you, you idiot!"

"What did you say?"

Kagome couldn't believe what she had just been told. Inu Yasha is in love with her? That would mean that it wasn't unrequited love after all. Now she knew, Inu Yasha loved her and she loved him.

"I said that I love you, stupid." He repeated.

She smiled and quickly replied, "I'm glad...because I...I love you too."

Everyone in the hut smiled at Inu Yasha and Kagome's confessions. Miroku gave Kagome a warm smile and she flashed a smile right back at him. At first she was upset since he had made her kiss Kouga, but in the end she found out Inu Yasha was in love with her and it was all thanks to Miroku.

Kouga finally realized that he couldn't have Kagome after watching what had just happened. She already had someone she loves and it wasn't him. He was happy for Kagome though, happy that she had found her true love. Hopefully, one day Kouga would someone else he loves and maybe next time his love will be returned.

The wolf demon walked over to Kagome and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I love you, Kagome. I have since the very first day I met you. But I realize that Inu Yasha is the one that you love, not me."

He turned to face Inu Yasha before continuing, "Inu Yasha, I give up on winning Kagome's heart. Always protect her and never break her heart, or else I will have to kill you, you stinky dog."

With that said he gave Kagome one last smile before exiting the hut and disappearing into the woods.

Kagome stood there looking towards the exit of the hut.

'I'm so sorry, Kouga.'

* * *

Chapter three has ended now, and chapter four should be up sometime soon, I mean it. Please review and leave some ideas for the next dare. I love you all, thank you for reading my story. 3 


End file.
